Express $0.9232$ as a fraction.
$0.9232$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} + \dfrac{3}{1000} + \dfrac{2}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{9232}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $9232$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{9232}{10000}$